happy ever after or maby not
by teenwitches
Summary: zidane and garnet have a kiddy ITS soo cute or maby not..


Final fantasy IX

_Zidane and Garnet just married and have a little VERY irritating girl. With black hair and Zidane's tail. Zidane and Garnet live happy in their castle…_

Garnet: Zidane you stupid ass I know by now you don't love me but you don't have to tell me that EVERY day.

_Well maybe not that happy…_

Zidane: Well I loved you till you got pregnant from that's stupid kiddy!

Garnet: Wel you put her in me you couldn't hold you little thingy there in you're pants!

Zidane: MY MAN ISN'T LITTLE.

Garnet: YES IT IS!!!

Little kid: uuh should I cover my ears??

Garnet: huh ow hai Rose uumm no mommy and daddy stopped fighting (for now)

Zidane: uuh ya Rosa come on let's walk oke?

Rose: rrr no I am ashamed of you!

Zidane: WHAT WHY!?

Rose: heey old man you don't have to shout!! And I'm ashamed of you because you have a little thingy!

Garnet: hahahaha

Zidane: how do you know??

Rose: look at you're pants you fat ass!

Zidane: rrr well you don't have boobs!!!!

Garnet: Zidane!!!

Rose: I'm only 4 you sucker!

Zidane: that's no excuse!

Rose: what are you talking about you're just like me you don't have any either!

Zidane: because I am a guy!

Rose: no you're not they made a guy of you; you were a girl when you were born!

Garnet: Rose that's not right he is taking hormones that he looks like a man, don't forget that!

Rosa: but mother aren't you a lesbian then??

Garnet: ……….. AAHHH I AM A LESBAIN!!!

Zidane: rrrrr I AM A MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rose: tell that to the cat!

Zidane: but we don't have a cat.

Rose: true because you sat on him with you big ass!

Zidane: he always attacked my tail.

Garnet: wait you killed foe foe?

Zidane: get's red

Garnet: but you told me he ran away! starts crying and looks for comfort at Rose

Rose: do you now see what you've done you made mommy cry!

Zidane: sorry, wait why do I care she cooks horrible.

Rose: she never cooks that do the servants!

Zidane: oh… in that case honey I do love you.

Garnet: really?? I love you to honey and goes to Zidane

Rose: hello just wait alright there's a kid in here!! IEUWW!! Alright get a room you peverts!

Zidane: we already have one!

Rose: ya so then a other room!

Garnet: rose go to you're room mommy and daddy uuhhh have to umm talk!

Rose: ya right! ( and gets out of the room)

_A few hours later at diner…_

Rose: dad you have horrible manners of eating :O

Zidane: since when are you my parent?

Rose: since you are not responsible enough to be one!

Garnet: pick up her doll which looks like Zidane and says with a childish voice I'm Zidane and I'm beaten up by a 4 year old.

Zidane: which side are you on??? And by the way I'm not defeated by Rose!

Garnet: ya right keep dreaming.

Rose: hey dad I'm sorry…

Zidane: aah really I can't belief it, I forgive you love but never do that to daddy again alright honey?

Rose: hahaha you fell for it sucker!

Zidane: If could have know that 

Garnet: 2 for Rose 0 for Zidane

Zidane: for so far family love.

_Next morning_

Garnet: at Rose's room honey wake up time for breakfast it's gonna be beautiful day don't waist it.

Rose: oww save you're stupid talk woman!

Garnet: excuse me!

Rose: didn't you hear me? Shut up and let me sleep.

Garnet: goes out of the room and to Zidane honey it's your turn to wake Rose up honey?

Zidane: oww save you're stupid talk woman!

Garnet: yep their related

Zidane: can't we just dump her in the river?

Garnet: ppphh I wish we could

Zidane:O you said you wanted it to, bad bad garnet only the daddy can complain!

Garnet: but honey you aren't a guy not born and you don't act like one:P

Zidane: that's not nice ya know I have enough of this family I'm leaving! BYE!

Garnet:O:O NOOO!!! WAIT ZIDANE PLEASE I WAS KIDDING PLEASE HONEY DON"T LEAVE!

Zidane: OWW SAVE IT!

Rose: ARRRR I WAS SLEEPING YA KNOW MOTHER JUST LET HIM GO I DON"T LIKE HIM ANYWAY!

Garnet: ROSE! Don't say that!

Rose: ya like you're gonna stop me, you can't stop me and you can't stop daddy you're a bad woman ya know!

Zidane: are you gonna come to Garnet?

Garnet: ya I'm coming wait for me!

Rose: what about me?????

Zidane+Garnet: YOU CAN"T COME!!!!!

Rose: well I had enough of you 2 anyway wait now I can rule the world WHAHAHAHA!

_And that's how the world vanished _

_The end_


End file.
